The present invention relates to an expanding and shrinking member useful as a masking member. More particularly, the present invention relates to an expanding and shrinking member comprising a panel which consists of a thermoplastic foam having closed cells and cavity(ies) is(are) formed one side of said panel and an adhesive layer is formed on the other side of said panel.
When a surface treatment such as coating, plating, vacuum evaporating and the like is effected on the surface of an article, and if said surface of said article has part(s) on which said surface treatment should not be effected for the reason that said surface treatment spoils the appearance of said article and/or obstructs the firm attachment of parts such as bolts, nuts, brackets, frames and the like, and so on, said part(s) of said surface of said article maybe covered and protected with said masking member.